Immortality
Summary Immortality is one of the most common fictional powers and is simply the ability to not die of natural causes for one reason or another. This can vary from simply possessing an immeasurable lifespan, being able to heal wounds normally fatal to an individual, protection from a higher being or certain object as well as many other reasons. It should be noted there are several types of Immortality and none of them are truly flawless, no matter how many times that Immortality is stated to be so in a setting it is incredibly unlikely they are unable to be killed by characters from other fictions. Also Called * Immortality * Agelessness * Eternal Life/Youth * Immortal Physiology * Endless/Boundless Life Types of Immortality As stated in the beginning paragraph there are several variants of Immortality that exist and none are perfect, however not all Immortality is created equally. # Ageless: 'Characters with this Immortality type are unable to be killed by natural causes (Old Age) but can be killed via unnatural causes (being killed). This tier's name is a bit of a blanket term as characters who never age and those who do but are simply unable to die of natural causes fall under here. # '''Resistant Immortality: '''This tier is for those characters able to survive wounds that would normally kill your average mortal via their Immortal nature, without needing to recuperate or regenerate from the damage at all # '''Regenerative Immortality: '''This is reserved for characters who can simply heal back from wounds that should kill another being, allowing them to shrug off all kinds of damage. It should be noted that the effectiveness of this subset relies solely on the level of that character's Healing Factor so there is some variation in it's effectiveness. # '''Divine Immortality: '''A character that either possesses Immortality due to their nature as a deity or demigod or is granted this power by the previously mentioned beings. # '''Undying Immortality: '''Characters who have this exist apart from standard Life and Death and exist unbound by the concepts and are thus unable to be killed by conventional methods. In these cases Existence Erasure is required #'Parasitic Immortality: 'A character with this Immortality is able to abandon their prior bodies and "body hop", possessing a suitable host when one is available, allowing them to prolong their existence. #'Undead Immortality: This class of Immortality is reserved for the characters who are not so much alive but are technically already dead. Due to their undeath these characters are fairly difficult to kill and often have overlap with the above mentioned types of Immortality (Such as Type 1). Zombies and wraiths fall under this category. #'Dependent Immortality: '''As the name implies this tier is for characters who rely upon the continued existence of an object, character or even certain abstract concepts to maintain their Immortality. #'Transcendent Immortality: '''This variant of Immortality is for character's who's consciousness exists on a higher plane of reality and will endure regardless of their body, mind or soul being completely and utterly destroyed. Examples of this are abstract beings who are able to continue existing as core parts of reality itself. Limitations * Characters with the ability to nullify one's powers may be able to "deactivate" their opponent's Immortality * Existence Deleting attacks will be able to bypass most forms of Immortality with only Transcendent Immortality being resistant to it. * The usefulness of Regenerative Immortality (as mentioned above) relies solely upon the quality of the Healing Factor in question. * May be Sealed away with no ability to escape (thus causing the character to lose automatically) * May have certain items or powers in their setting or others able to bypass their Immortality. Category:Powers and Abilities